


Three Dollar Clementines

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabbles about marauder-era characters living in the muggle world.





	Three Dollar Clementines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

He feels inadequate.  No matter where he goes, he can’t shake the feeling that everyone else is better than him.  His best friends through all of school, for more than seven years, were always the people who everyone wanted to be.  They always included him.  He was the brains of the group, and they couldn’t  have pulled half of the stunts they did without him, but they were always the popular ones.  Nobody ever wanted to be him.  When they were around, though, he was happy.  He could put a smile on his face and find that it wasn’t fake.  They’re gone now.  He feels like he’s still hidden in their shadow.  You can tell by the way he walks.  Not hunched over, but not tall and proud.  Just there, trying not to be noticed.  Maybe if people don’t notice him, they won’t be able to compare him to them.  His eyes flick from side to side, trying to see if anyone does notice him, and what they think of the failure he has become.  No friends, no family, a just-barely-above-minimum-wage job at the local bookstore six days a week.  As he buys his $3.00 bag of clementines and a loaf of bread, he wonders when it will all end.

A/N:  That was Remus, if you couldn't tell.  I wrote this for a theater arts assignment.  It's definitely not by best work, but I liked the idea.


End file.
